Rainy Day Love
by crest of music
Summary: Sora is bored out of her mind, and it's raining to top it off. No one wants to go out, well except for Tai. So what will these two do, and what happens if Tai kisses Sora will she return the feeling? [Oneshot] R


_**Rainy Day Love**_

Today is a rainy day. There, in a house, a sixteen year-old girl sits, staring out the window. Her long crimson hair is a little below her shoulders.

It has been raining on and off for three days now. The streets below her apartment building are empty. Nobody wants to go out if they don't have to. She wants to but has no one to go out with. Her friends really don't like the rain much. Yamato and Mimi think it's going to ruin their hair. Jyou likes to read on rainy days. Koushiro just doesn't like the rain period. Tai is supposed to be at his soccer practice. Key words: 'supposed to be'.

Just then, she hears a knock on the door. She gets up from her seat and opens it. There, standing in the door way, is her friend Tai, soaking wet from top to bottom, mud all over his face and clothes and a little grass in his brown hair. He's all dirty holding a soccer ball. He smiles at her "Hey! Wanna come out and play?"

Sora shakes her head "You sound like a little kid when you say that."

Tai rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I know. Sooo do you want to come out or not?"

"Yeah, just let me change my clothes, and don't step off the mat. Mom will kill me if the rug got wet." Sora runs off to her room to change. In about five minutes later she comes out in a big black T-shirt and sweats. She wears her old sneakers and her hair up in a messy bun.

Tai and Sora walk out into the pouring rain with their arms linked. The two seem to be the only ones smart enough or dumb enough to go out into the rain like this- it all depends on your point of view. They walk past stores nearly empty and restaurants with just one or two people.

When they finally make it to the park, Sora wrenches out of Tai's grip so fast he falls onto the muddy ground. She doesn't seem to care as she runs to the swings, hops on one and starts to swing. Tai gets up from the ground, slowly makes his way to the swings and sits next to her.

Sora looks at him while she swings higher and higher. "Why aren't you at practice?"

He smiles. "Coach ended it early, the mud was too slippery."

They're quiet for a while as they sit in the rain. It was always better to go to a play ground with someone.

"Thanks for saving me. I thought I was going to die from boredom."

Tai just laughs and swings higher. They swing in silence. Not one of those awkward silences, just a friendly, comfortable silence. Sora finally says "I bet I can jump farther then you."

Tai begins to swing higher, taking her challenge, "Can not"

Sora starts swinging higher too, "Can too"

"Can not"

"Can too. Just watch." She swings even higher. After about three more high swings, she jumps off the swing and lands on her feet with her arms out stretched like a gymnast when she's done. She lands a good 4 feet away. She spins around to face Tai with a smile on her face and sticks her tongue out at him.

Tai laughs at her childish behavior. He swings higher and higher when he finally jumps off like Sora but only a centimeter behind her. Tai laughs so hard she falls right into the muddy ground. It was Tai's turn to laugh at the sight of his bestfriend-and-long-time-crush rolling around in the mud laughing for no reason at all.

Once Sora finally decided that she was done laughing, she gets up with the help of Tai, now that she's all muddy. They're up and walking again with their arms linked once again and, in Tai's other arm, was his soccer ball. He asks her "Do you want to play soccer?"

Sora looks up at the rainy clouds and lets the rain fall onto her face while she thinks. She injured her knee in a car crash and couldn't play soccer so well so she quit. Soccer was a sore subject for her. As she thought, Tai walks beside her, regretting that he mentioned soccer. He knew he shouldn't have asked but he did anyway.

"Sure I'll play." Sora said to him, breaking him out of his guilty thoughts.

He looks at her in surprise. "Really?"

She nods her head with an amused look on her face. "Race ya!" She took off to the empty soccer field without another word.

Tai calls from behind "No fair you're cheating"

He sprints to catch her. He runs up right behind her and pulls on her arm. Surprisingly, she falls to the ground, pulling Tai down with her. Tai falls on top of her. He pushes himself up a little so he's hovering over top of her. They are both are a deep shade of red. He smiles at her and she smiles at him. Slowly, he leans down to give her a kiss. She leans forward a little and their lips meet in kiss. In one of those breath taking kisses, the one that makes your heart race in your ears.

When they finally pull away, Tai looks into Sora's eyes, knowing that she's not mad at him for that. He knows he did the right thing. Sora smiles back at him and she knows just from her first kiss with Tai that they were meant to be. As corny as that sounds, she really does think that they were meant to be. After all she has the crest of Love, and the heart never lies. Right?

* * *

_A/N: Ok I know I should update my others stories and not be writing short stories, but I couldn't help it. I got this idea when my boyfriend took me to the park in the rain, but we didn't play soccer, we just swung on the swings. Not that you people care. R&R_


End file.
